


Bless The Rains

by WholesomeChristianContent



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!RK900, Dom/sub, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, canonverse, i can't believe that's an actual tag wow, rk900 is just rk900, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "Does it feel good? Finally releasing all of that tension? Do you like how hot it feels? Do you like how you're not only making a mess of yourself, but me too? You'refilthy, Gavin Reed, and I can't help but love that about you."*In which RK900 controls exactly when Gavin gets to pee.





	Bless The Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry for all the pissporn, but I'm really not, got a couple others in the works too, but I am also working on a sequel to Beast Bitches for those who mentioned wanting it 
> 
> This was originally a part of Making It Rain, but RK900 kinda developed a mind of his own so I ended up separating it and re-writing some parts to make it its own fic
> 
> If I'm missing any tags let me know!

Gavin just wanted to pee.

He'd been holding it in all afternoon and he felt like he was about to burst, but every time he asked RK900, the android denied him. It was frustrating beyong belief, but Gavin couldn't deny how much it excited him.

Their arrangement had been going on for three months now, ever since that night Gavin almost wet himself in the middle of the precinct. He'd been dumb, thought his work was more important than a bathroom break, and had almost embarrassed himself when RK900 seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

Later that night, the android admitted to being 'interested' in Gavin's 'bodily functions'. Turns out, what he meant was he thought that Gavin holding it in was fucking hot, and in the future he'd like the detective to ask whenever he had to go. He wanted to control Gavin's bladder, decide when exactly the detective would be allowed to relieve himself.

Gavin had agreed, unable to deny how much he liked that idea. Now he was in this situation, squirming in his seat as he tried desperately to relieve the pressure without actually letting go. 

Granted, these moments were rare. RK900 understood the dangers of holding it for too long, and they did have a job to do that would be hindered if Gavin constantly had a full bladder. It just made it all the more enjoyable.

When Gavin had asked to go early in the afternoon - over text to be discreet - he had to bite back the excited gasp at the _'No.'_ he received in reply, paired with a stern look across their desks.

It had been a few hours since then, and Gavin seriously felt like he might explode. He couldn't sit still, knees bouncing uncontrollably. His fingernails dug into his palms where he rested his hands in his lap. Every so often he cast a glance at his partner, but RK900 wasn't paying him any attention.

Another thirty minutes passed and Gavin decided, _fuck it_ , consequences be damned. Let RK900 punish him if he wanted. He drank the last drops of coffee in his mug and stood from his chair, taking a few moments to compose himself.

Just as he was about to take a step, his phone buzzed.

He knew the exact reason, but he checked anyway.

_R: Hold it._

Gavin tried to catch the android's eye, shoot him the most pleading look he could muster, but RK900 still wasn't looking at him.

_G: Please RK_  
G: Please  
G: I have to go so bad, I can't hold it any longer 

RK900 finally looked at him, LED flicking yellow for a split second.

_R: I'm almost done, just a little longer. You're doing so well, Gavin._

The detective flushed at the praise and nodded, dropping his phone on the desk and sitting back in his chair. He focused all of his attention on not spilling a drop, didn't notice when RK900 powered down his terminal and packed up his things, moving to stand right beside his partner.

"Detective!"

Gavin jumped, and hissed when he felt his underwear grow wet. He clenched every muscle in his lower body, fighting hard to regain control.

"I'm ready to go, detective Reed." RK900 spoke, LED a calm blue. To most people, he looked expressionless, but Gavin knew him well, could detect the barest hint of a smug smirk on the android's face.

It was irritating, but Gavin couldn't let it bother him, not now. He rushed out of the precinct, leaving the android to collect his things and shut down his terminal. 

He was too distracted to drive, so RK900 took the wheel. Expertly weaving through traffic and avoiding red lights in a way Gavin wouldn't have believed if he wasn't there.

They arrived in record time and Gavin clutched his partner as he lifted him up,"Hurry, I can't hold it-"

"Just a little longer, we're almost there." RK900 interrupted, took long strides, reaching the bathroom quickly.

Gavin was pressed into the wall, the android between his legs pressing as close to him as he could. The bathtub beneath them, ready to catch anything that would ruin the floors. Gavin had one hand squeezing his crotch, the other fisted in the fabric of RK900's jacket.

He waited for RK900 to put him down, so he could finally let go, but the android just stayed in place, and irritation quickly built up inside Gavin.

"What the fuck, asshole?! I'm going to fucking piss myself if you don't-"

"I want to try something a little different." RK900 said quietly, "I want you to relieve yourself right here, just like this."

A deep red flush took over Gavin's face and he struggled halfheartedly against his partner, didn't want to admit how much he actually liked that idea.

"Are you opposed to that?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think you are." RK900 whispered, pressed closer and rocked his hips against Gavin's, "I think you like it just as much as I do, but are reluctant to admit it."

"I don't." Gavin hissed, struggling again as he felt his control on his bladder slipping. Tears of frustration were starting to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"I quite like having you squirm for me. So desperate to relieve yourself, but so worried about seeming vulnerable."

Gavin clenched his teeth. This was all so new, their arrangement had never been so explicitly sexual before, or, well, not like _this_ anyway. And it had never involved him pissing _on_ the android, just somewhere in front of him, giving him a clear view. He wasn't sure about it, but at the same time he didn't want it to stop, but he knew he only had to say the word and RK900 would listen to him.

"Last night I connected to your tablet, downloaded your favourite videos and studied them in depth." RK900 admitted, "I planned this according to my research, and I think I found a good balance between what you like, and what I am actually, physically, capable of and willing to try. So, Gavin..." He trailed off, a grin stretching at his lips, the light reflecting off of his sharp canines, "Are you going to piss yourself for me? Make a mess in your clothes right here?"

"Fucking androids..." Gavin hissed, tears of relief gathering in his eyes as he finally let go. Piss soaked through his underwear and jeans quickly, and he squeezed his eyes shut, didn't want to see what was happening.

Hot breath ghosted against his ear, hands squeezed his ass firmly, hips pushed against his crotch. It felt... _nice_.

"There you go, not so hard, was it?" RK900 practically purred, "Does it feel good? Finally releasing all of that tension? Do you like how hot it feels? Do you like how you're not only making a mess of yourself, but me too? You're _filthy_ , Gavin Reed, and I can't help but love that about you."

Gavin's breath stuttered and he realized that he'd finished pissing, and was now rutting his hardening erection against the android's stomach.

RK900 helped to guide the detective's movements, "You know, if I had a penis - a _cock_ \- I'd like to put it right here." A thumb gently ran along Gavin's bottom lip, "Fuck your face just like you did to me all those days ago. My mouth is so sensitive, feeling you there was... intense, I think I could've gotten off just from that. I think you could do the same, and I'd give anything to see it."

A needy whine escaped Gavin's throat, something he'd deny until the end of time, as he raised a hand and gripped the android's wrist tightly. He pulled that thumb into his mouth, ran his tongue over the pad, treated it like the cock RK900 wanted it to be.

"A _whore_ , that's what you are. A needy little slut. If I'd known, I would've done this sooner."

Gavin's hips stuttered at the words, and he spilled inside of his clothes, adding to the mess already there. His underwear was probably beyond saving. A choked sob left his mouth at the feeling of relief and RK900 immediately began stroking gentle hands over his face.

"So good for me, Gavin, oh so good for me. How do you feel? Use your words, darling."

"I'm good." Gavin reassured, "That was... different, but I enjoyed it, thank you."

"Anything for you, love." RK900 smiled, swooping down to smother his lover with kisses before they began to clean up.


End file.
